Melodious
O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. " na arte de "Ilusão Melodiosa".]] '"Melodious"' ("'Melodiosa'" em português) é um arquétipo de monstros femininos do Tipo Fada de LUZ usado por Zuzu Boyle no anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Design 'Aparência' So far, "Melodious" monsters are female creatures wearing flowing, regal clothing. They also feature various music-related objects on their bodies such as musical notes. Another example is that the wings of "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" have a piano-key design to them. The "Melodious Diva" and "Melodious Songstress" monsters have varied appearances from child-like to young woman, the "Melodious Maestra" monsters have adult-like appearance, while the "Melodious Choir" monsters have child-like appearance. The "Melodious Choir" monsters also incorporate floral design in them, referring to Zuzu Boyle's bracelet motif. In addition, "Mozarta" and "Shopina" have butterfly wings/seats which represents the Symbiosis Relationship between butterflies and flowers. 'Etimologia' The archetype's Japanese name, "Gensō" (幻奏), is a word play; it is "illusion" (幻想) written with the Kanji of "playing music" (奏). It is also a pun on the Japanese word "ensou" (演奏), which means "musical performance". The monsters' descriptions also have similar word plays; the "oto" from "Otome" ("Maiden") and "Otohime" ("Prima") are written with the Kanji of "sound" (音). The "Melodious Diva" monsters are named after famous styles and themes of music, "Melodious Maestra" monsters are named after composers of classical music and "Melodious Songstress" monsters are named after vocal ranges. Membros 'Coral Melodiosa' 'Diva Melodiosa' 'Maestra Melodiosa' 'Cantora Melodiosa''' Estilo de Jogo Os monstros "Melodious" se concentram em Invocação-Especial. Eles geralmente possuem efeitos que Invocam por Invocação-Especial, como "Sonata the Melodious Diva", ou efeitos que ativam quando são Invocados por Invocação-Especial, como "Elegy the Melodious Diva". Também possuem monstros que ajudam a manter a vantagem de mão, como "Shopina the Melodious Maestra". A estratégia principal é a Invocação-Especial de "Aria the Melodious Diva" e "Elegy the Melodious Diva" para proteger seus monstros "Melodious" (que foram Invocados por Invocação-Especial) de serem escolhidos como alvos de efeitos de card e de serem destruídos por batalha ou efeitos de card. Ambos podem ser Invocados por Invocação-Especial por "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" ou você pode Invocá-los por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério com "Soul Charge" ou outros cards. Com "1st Movement Solo", você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial "Aria" muito fácil, e você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial "Elegy" com "Transmodify", uma vez que todos os monstros "Melodious" são do Tipo Fada de LUZ. "Sonata the Melodious Diva" aumenta o ATK e DEF dos seus monstros do Tipo Fada. "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" lhe dá acesso aos Monstros de Fusão do arquétipo, já que seu efeito permite realizar uma Invocação-Fusão com outro monstro "Melodious" sem a utilização de um card de fusão, como "Polymerization", além de ajudar a recompor a mão quando é Invocado por Invocação-Especial. "Canon the Melodious Diva" pode ser usado para Invocações-Xyz fáceis ou para uma Invocação-Fusão com "Soprano". Após o seu lançamento, o Deck alcançou um novo patamar de jogabilidade e velocidade, além de consistência. "Solo the Melodious Songstress" é um dos melhores monstros "Melodious". Ela lhe dá acesso rápido à Invocações-Xyz, com o seu efeito de poder ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial da mão quando seu oponente controla monstros e você não controla nenhum. E seu efeito de Invocar por Invocação-Especial um monstro "Melodious" do Deck (sem restrição de Nível ou ATK e DEF) quando for destruído em batalha acelera muito a Invocação de monstros chave, como "Aria", "Elegy" (para fazer o combo Aria-Elegy mais rápido), "Shopina" ou "Mozarta" (os monstros mais poderosos do Deck, Invocados rapidamente). Após a sua chegada, novamente o Deck alcança um novo patamar. "Score the Melodious Diva" ajuda na defesa do Deck, juntamente ao "Honest" (e com efeitos muito semelhantes também), e também no ataque do Deck, possibilitando aos monstros "Melodious" mais fracos serem capazes de derrotar monstros mais poderosos em batalha, inúmeras vezes durante as partidas. Cards Recomendados Fraquezas The "Melodious" monsters share the notion of Special Summoning as their pre-eminent means of strategy, which thus makes them the perfect target for anti-Special Summoning support like "Archlord Kristya", "Aurora Paragon", "Special Hurricane", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Jowgen the Spiritualist", of which the latter three can also destroy such Summoned monsters without the protection of "Elegy"'s effect (though "Elegy" can protect itself from indiscriminate Nukers like "Raigeki Bottle", "Black Rose Dragon" and "World of Prophecy"). More generally, "Reptilianne Servant", "Narrow Pass", "Summon Limit" and "Summon Breaker" can also hog their influence on the field. "Melodious" monsters are also LIGHT Fairies, hence giving cards like "Yami", "Penumbral Soldier Lady" (who can defeat every monster in the archetype unpowered with her effect alone) and the "Ally of Justice" and "Koa'ki Meiru" archetypes a chance to predate on the "Melodious.", though cards like "Light-Imprisoning mirror" will not affect the majority of the "Melodious" monsters, due to their effects being continuous, and therefore not activating. Finally, their heavy dependence on their effects also make them vulnerable to effect negations, make possible through cards such as "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" "Tyrant's Tirade", "Skill Drain", and "Angel 07". "Stellarknight Triverr" can defeat the "Aria"-"Elegy" lock, since "Triverr's" effect returns all your cards back to the hand without targeting them. "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu" can shuffle them into the deck without targetting them. "Nekroz of Trishula" can banish them without targeting them, Ice Beast Zerofyne can negate their effects without targeting them, "Book of Eclipse" will negate their effects due to their status of being unnamed while face down, and "The Monarchs Stormforth" will allow your opponent to tribute them without targeting the monsters. Categoria:Arquétipos